My Detective
by Cassandra's Destiny
Summary: Yamato Ishida is a dead man. Knowing he was in a critical situation, he still let her in, putting her life in danger, and he never forgets to scold himself for that every single day. But this is as dangerous as it gets. He has to pull away... and fast.
1. Chapter 1

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**MY DETECTIVE**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

---

_It was 4:53 AM when the police arrived. Two fire trucks and an ambulance parked along the next alley, paramedics running to the site of the commotion. The empty lot on the street corner was on fire; everyone nearby believed a crime has taken place. But the police insisted that what transpired was merely a freak accident – a freak accident that caused the death of big-shot detective Yamato Ishida._

"They said they've found the body."

"What body?"

"At the scene of the crime; it's in the papers." She said in a hushed tone, dropping a pile of papers on his desk.

Mimi Tachikawa had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, a patrician adored by many, courted by the bold and brave. At age 25, she has already turned down several marriage arrangements agreed on by the state and her father.

"They called you a hero; New Times Journal had you on front page _and_ in their editorials, says it's a shame you were a victim of a freak accident."

"Drugs?"

"What? No! They're leaning towards the case of… alcohol, from what I've heard." She knew this was a delicate situation, any wrong move may cause the end of her, but she was willing to put everything on the line. Mimi leaned on the table, watching her companion browse through the papers.

"Any word from the FBI?" He looked up from his reading.

She shrugged. "None whatsoever. They let the local police do all the talking, and you know the police force, they'd tell the press _whatever_ will make people feel safe, _lie_ to them if they have to. Trouble is, they're _not _safe, Yamato. You know they aren't."

"Yes, they _are_. He wanted _me_, not anyone else. He shed light on _that_ much." His blue eyes shone with determination, allowing his gaze to fall on the large cut on his left arm.

Mimi began tracing the wound. _"The stitches are still showing."_ She let her fingers slide, softly caressing every display of thread.

He looked at her as she gently fingered his cut. To be honest, there were still moments when he couldn't believe he actually let her in, actually involved her in his business. She was a troublesome woman. She attracted a lot of attention, too much attention. He knew that had he wanted to keep a low profile, he'd make her stay away, drive her away if necessary. But seeing the warmth in her eyes as her delicate fingers left a trail of, no, it was just his imagination. Mimi Tachikawa will dare not—

"Yamato." Came her gentle call.

"I… you know I…" Her face was getting closer to his. He can feel her heart beating quickly, Heck, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he was certain it was her warm breath that he was feeling. No. Hell no… Seeing her lids half-closed like that, her body closing the gap between them… maybe the air condition's not turned on? Their lips were but millimeters away. And in a snap, she was pressing her lips on his. No, he can't do this to her. He has gotten her into enough trouble as it is. It's not right if he's going to take advantage of her kindness. He was not going to give in that easily. He was taking control and of course…

He was kissing her back.

This is as dangerous as it gets. He had to pull away.

"Mimi…"

"Ssshh," She silenced him with her fingers. Her eyes screamed love – he knew. But there was sadness, the fear of rejection. He just knew he can't do this to her.

"I know I have no claim on you, but please, just give me this one time…" She pressed her body on to him again and kissed him, parting her lips to deepen the sensation.

He can't do this. He has to fight it. He can't lose himself this way. He can't involve her this much anymore… But somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew he wanted this. Call it lust but he knew he was at the upper hand. He won't fall in love with this woman. It was called physical desires for a reason.

"Mhmm…" She moaned before their tongues met in a heated battle, each one fighting for domination. But Yamato has never lost in his life, and, in silent understanding, Mimi was more than happy to succumb to his lustful desires.

Not knowing how it happened, he opened his eyes and saw he had Mimi hoisted above the desk, his hands feeling her up. She still had her eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and her entire body was flushed. Yamato lifted her skirt up, knowing exactly what to do and what she wanted. He used his free hand to spread her legs. A wave of lust instantly filled the room. This was not his fantasy, but it'll definitely do.

"Excuse me, sir, is this Teleport Communications?" The sound of the opening door made her eyes snap open, her reverie completely fading away.

"No, you got the wrong address." His cold tone matched the emptiness of his office room… and he let her go.

"Mimi, you better get ready. My funeral starts in an hour."

She didn't understand what just happened. One minute he was kissing her passionately, the next minute, he was talking to her like a naturally stoic tree bark. God, how she loved this man, but he was too unfeeling to notice.

Mimi grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "You're picking me up, right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Yamato shrugged. "Alright, I'm leaving now." Sighing to herself, Mimi shut the door behind her back.

He knew better than to involve himself with her. She has been sheltered all her years, knowing nothing about pain and disappointment. And he – he lead a dangerous life, and it was more dangerous now that he's _dead_. She's not making things easy for him at all. But he had no other options. She was a key ingredient to the success of his plans. He knew he was using her, but she was more than willing to be a pawn.

Rubbing his temples vigorously, Yamato resigned to his investigation. Who would've thought _being dead_ would be so difficult?


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**MY DETECTIVE**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

---

_One month has passed since the car accident in alley 76. The body of late detective Yamato Ishida is due to be buried today at the town's memorial gardens at exactly three in the afternoon. Brother Takeru Takaishi is said to be formally taking over the late detective's place in the National Investigation Unit tomorrow after a conference with the said unit's head. In an interview with Mr. Takaishi last week, he __promised he will continue to pursue and fight for his brother's case in the higher courts, spend millions if he has too, just to find the culprit that caused Yamato Ishida's death. The Federal Bureau of Investigation has given no word on this, but the local police force chief has this to say: "There is no need for further investigation. Detective Yamato Ishida was a victim of a freak accident. And by accident, we mean his death was not planned or anything. It is not necessary for Mr. Takaishi to pursue the case in higher courts for it will only be the cause of financial loss on the young detective's part and pressing the matter further, as he should already know, will definitely incite fear among civilians."_

"Takeru?"

A man with sandy-blonde hair turned to face her.

"Mimi, I'm glad you made it." Takeru cleaved to her hand, placing a polite kiss on the back of it as a sign of respect to the older patrician.

Mimi smiled at the gesture. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Have you seen the papers this morning?"

She made a face Takeru could not comprehend. Surely, she was not pleased with what the media has been saying regarding Yamato's death, aligning it with alcohol and other illegal activities. But what caused her sour look, more than the out of this world allegations of the police, was how Yamato threw her off at his office this morning. _"He kisses me then throws me away. What a bastard."_

"Mimi?"

"Oh, sorry. The papers? Yes, I've seen them this morning. They were talking about the _alleged_ freak accident still."

As if on cue, Takeru took on a solemn look. "They called my brother a hero, even had him in the front page and the editorials."

Mimi felt bad for the younger man. _"If only he knew…"_

"New Times Journal says it's a shame he became a victim of a mere freak accident… He _had_ so much potential."

"Takeru." Came Mimi's call.

"Smile for me, please? Yamato did not have potential."

Yamato didn't have potential? _"Who is this girl and what has she done to Mimi?"_

Mimi smiled at him. She knew he was giving her a look of slight disgust. Takeru always has admired his brother, and never did he allow anyone to talk badly about him.

"Takeru, Yamato does not have any potential." The young man scowled… almost.

Smirking, Mimi turned her back and began to walk away, giving Takeru her parting words over her shoulder. "Who needs potential when you've got talent?"

Takeru was dumbfounded. "_Who needs potential when you've got talent?"_ Mimi was right. His older brother had no need for silly potential. He was a top detective working for the National Investigation Unit. He was a man with much talent.

* * *

"Today, we remember Yamato Ishida, who died in a vicious car accident a month ago…"

Everything sounded one-noted to her. Her mind was plagued with memories from earlier. He was kissing her back. She moaned before their tongues met in a heated battle, each one fighting for domination. Mimi inwardly smiled at the memory of Yamato being so assertive, of him being _aggressive_. He was never one to lose in anything and she knew. Moreover, she was more than happy to succumb to his _desires_, succumb to his _domination_. It felt so good being in his arms, her body closely next to his. His warmth was intoxicating, like breathing him was the only way to live. When she felt him hoist her above the table and feel her up, she thought she couldn't be happier. But she was wrong. As soon as she felt him lift her skirt up and spread her legs, a gentle breeze surging through her inner thighs, she wanted to purr in excitement. _Oh, the sensuality of it all._ Mimi subconsciously arched her back, pressing her eyes close and feeling Yamato's able hands run through her body, feeling every curve, not missing any inch of skin.

"_Excuse me, sir, is this Teleport Communications?"_

Her eyes snapped open. Did that careless delivery man have to ruin her fantasy _twice_?

"…He was an understanding son, a great older brother, a sympathetic friend and a talented detective."

Mimi was sure her ears were now burning. After opening her eyes, she realized where she was. She thanked the heavens for not letting anyone stand near her, for letting everyone present love Yamato _so much_ that they were keen on listening to Takeru's speech. Why, if _anybody_ saw her fighting the urge to _moan_ and _purr_ loudly, _at a funeral_, no less, would she have smacked the other person for being a pervert? Would she have blushed furiously and denied it all? _No_. She would have _died_ from embarrassment.

"I'm sure that all of you, as soon as you get home, you'd talk about the things I've said, and you'll think _'Hey, this Takeru guy is making Yamato seem like a saint.'_ Well, I'm not doing that. In fact, I'd tell you right now, even if in normal funeral rites you have to say only good things about the dead person, I know Yamato can be a bastard. He can be unfeeling and insensitive. He can be apathetic and cold. But we all know, yes, we _all_ know that he means well. Maybe he pushes us away whenever we try to get close, whenever we try to make him let us in, but you know, Yamato… I really don't know how to say this, but he's a _bastard_. Yes, I'm calling my brother a bastard. But you know what else? _Yamato Ishida is a good man_."

Mimi smiled at Takeru's speech. She had to admit, his love for his brother was not admirable. It was more than that. And…

"_So what do you have to say about this, sir?"_

She turned to the direction of the voices, and she didn't like what she saw. Frowning, she stopped herself from walking right up to the interviewer and the interviewee. So the FBI final spoke about the matter, or should she say matters?

"Yamato Ishida is a dead man."


End file.
